Ladies and Sirs
by PsychEmpress
Summary: Now that Len and Rin have confessed, they begin their new journey as a couple. And their newfound love brings new friends, until an incident where Lene and Len's memories of their fathers medical lessons are needed. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Me: Just a random thought from today's events. Enjoy! I disclaim everything here!

It was the middle of the lovely crisp afternoon. It was autumn at the time, and many of the villagers were either sleeping or chatting in the warm afternoon.

Sir Len and Sir Ted where having a little chess game with the audience of Lady Rin, and Sir Nero. Sir Ted was a comical chef, always making everyone smile, and smack him, with his jokes and cakes. Sir Nero was the opposite, yet they were best friends. Sir Nero was quiet and calm and was known for his loyalty. Sir Len was an excellent strategist and a loyal man to his friends, he was submissive and collected, also adored by many women. Lady Rin was not an exception. She had a quite known love for Sir Len, who didn't seem to notice. But she was patient, kind, loyal, gorgeous, as well as fierce, violent and has a sharp tongue. I suppose you may call her a yandere, someone who is nice at first, but as you go deeper, they get violent.

Apparently, Sir Len was winning their little board game. He always had the skill, as a strategist. But Sir Ted was not one to lose hope. The white side, belonging to Sir Len, had only the king and a tower, while the black side, by Sir Ted, had only its king. Soon enough, Sir Ted lost.

"Ah! That was the first time I _almost_ defeated thee, Sir Len" said Sir Ted. _SMACK!_ "Oi!" he yelped.

Sir Len and Sir Nero cracked their knuckles and Sir Len said, "Enough with the sirs and ladies. Say it only when formal, but we're playing chess in the middle of the afternoon in Rin's great porch." Sir-I mean- Nero and Rin nodded.

"Fine, suit thyself" muttered Ted. And what Len said was true. They were at Rin's porch. It was quite wide and colored cream. It had a little coffee table in the right side, where they were playing, and a bench behind.

"After that game, maybe you boys are hungry?" asked Rin. They all agreed in unison. "I'll be right back with tea, anything else?" Rin said.

"I'll take some nuts please, and one of your roasted bananas too" Len requested. Rin nodded and headed for her kitchen. She opened the cabinets and got the snacks. Then she gracefully walked back to the porch.

As they ate, Nero exclaimed "Goodness' sake! Why is it so boring today!" Ted and Len eyed him, while Rin sipped her tea with a soothing calm face. "Most probably because you do not want to do thy work and are relaxing here, but you have relaxed, now back to work." Rin explained.

The boys looked at her like she was insane, and Ted quickly said, "No thank you, Rin!"

Rin eyed him, meaning, _I'll get you later, Teddy_. And Ted looked horrified, while Len and Nero laughed. Then, Len got an idea. "Lady Rin, may you do us a favor of entertainment?" he asked. She raised her brows at him and knew he was up to something. "You don't call me Lady unless you need/want me to do something I would rather not." She said. "Please!" coaxed Len.

Surely she could not resist, those blue eyes, that soft and spiky blond hair, everything about him was perfect, to her. "Fine. What is thy favor?" asked Rin.

Len's face broke into a huge grin. "May you sing for us? As entertainment? Please!" he said, and Rin's eyes widened. "S-s-sing! Out here in the vast open field? Heavens no!" she almost screamed. They begged, she agreed, but not without saying, "I'll get you little brats one day, count on it."

They moved the coffee table aside and the boys sat at the bench while Rin took the stage in front of them. She took a deep breath and sang:

_I woke up in the morning  
And the first that came into my mind  
It was you  
I was gonna get my bang cut  
And "News?"  
Is what I heard  
Pink skirt and Flower Barret  
I stick it and go out  
Today I am...  
SO CUTE!  
MELT! I really might melt...  
To say "I love you"  
It's impossible!  
And yet still MELT!  
I couldn't even look at your eyes  
I will not fall in love with LOVE!  
_

She was interrupted by a gallop of a horse, and a man with black hair in a black robe stepped down. He had golden eyes that were as fierce a lion's. He was also an incredible strategist, like Len. He was also higher in rank, for he was the richest man's son.

"S-sir Rei!" exclaimed Ted, and the boys stood up straight and saluted. Rei did as well, then looked at Rin. She gracefully bowed and had a posture that of a queen. And Rei fell in love.

Why wouldn't he? Rin had hair like golden strings. Her ribbon bounced cutely whenever she moved. She had a fair complexion and her eyes were as blue as the sky. Her smile could make the biggest glacier melt. Her neck wasn't too long or too short, it was just right. Her chest seemed worthless but that is because of her dress' ribbon. Her arms were soft and smooth. Her curves were perfect and promptly taken care of. Her legs were like silk and they were fast and strong too. Her dress was beautiful. It was mostly yellow, her favorite color, and white laces and shoes. Her best feature yet is her voice. Rin's voice was like the chiming of bells, gentle trickling of water, chirps of birds, notes on the flute, and its was far too hard to describe. No man would not lust for her. But she was tied with other women, Miku Hatsune, the girl of green, Meiko Sakine, the red rose, and Luka Megurine, the pink princess. The four of them were the most gorgeous, most talented women in the land. But they missed one more, Rui Kasamine, the lady of darkness.

Rei took quite a while admiring Rin's features, which only Len took notice of. "My lord, do you have any business here? We were busy with Miss Rin's little show." Len said, rather coldly. Rei raised his eyebrows. "Is that the name of this fair maiden?" he asked, taking her hand in his, and kissed it. Len was as red as a tomato. Rin was a bit shocked and blushed. Ted and Nero glared at Rei.

The boys knew what Len was _really_ feeling. Len _loved_ Rin. He hid it well enough to make Rin think about it. But this situation of 'All is fair in love and war' he won't hide it no more.

"Anyway" Rei said, looking at Nero. "Your sister, Lady Neru Akita, asked me to deliver this to you, good sir" he gave Nero an envelope and saluted, "Till next we meet, my lady" And he left.

Len was fuming. He couldn't bear having anyone. _Anyone_. Touching _his_ Rin. Yes he was obsessed with her. And Ted and Nero knew what they had to do.

"Rin, I need to go home, if Teto finds me home late again, she'll kill me" said Ted. "Yah, me too" Nero agreed. "Well, fine, I'll see you tomorrow boys!" Rin said. They exchanged their good byes and left. Leaving Rin and Len alone.

"Rin." Len said in a dangerously low voice. "we need to talk." Rin was not one to miss things like voice lowerings. "Len, what's with your tone? You've been that way since Rei greeted me-" It struck her. Rei had kissed her hand. It couldn't be possible that Len was j-jealous! But before she could continue her thoughts, Len grabbed her hand and led her inside.

**Me: How was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I just wanted to continue this, since I got all sorts of ideas during class. Anyway, this **_**might**_** be based on Romeo and Juliet, but more couples and not much deaths. I do not own anything here. Except for Lene and Rys.**

Len led Rin inside to the living room, which was quite comfortable. He gestured for her to sit down and she did so. Rin's mind was swirling with thoughts of Len and Rei. But her thoughts were once again interrupted when Len knelt on his one knee and took her hand (He's not proposing!) "Rin, please, heed my warning. Do not go anywhere with Rei. Do not trust him. You don't know him, but I do. He's rude, selfish and arrogant, do not listen to him." Len said in almost a whisper. Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she decided that Len, being her friend who was worried about her safety, was right. And she nodded, making Len relax a bit. Then they heard another pull of a horse and a far too familiar voice calling for Len. They looked out the window and smiled.

It was Len's little sister, Lene. She was younger than him by one or two years. She had the same blond hair but longer, until her back and the same baby blue eyes. She was wearing a long Greek-like dress of pink with white frills and a red hood. Lene brought her stallion, Paris, with her. She waved to them and meant that Len had to go home.

Len prepared to do so, and walked to the door, but he didn't leave not without giving Rin and hug and a little quick peck on the lips. Then he ran out of the house and jumped on Paris, and the siblings rode off.

Rin stood there shocked and blushed like an apple. She couldn't believe that her friend and long time crush, kissed her. She touched her lips lightly and her heart beat like a galloping horse. She sat down trying to relax herself, and soon went to bed.

Meanwhile…

Len and Lene finally came home and came inside where Lene had prepared dinner, composed of strawberries and sugar, and bananas and pineapple. They sat down and ate. It was too quiet in the Kagamine household, so Lene began, "Well, brother, I never thought you'd ever get the courage to touch Miss Rin" Len glared at her.

"Shut up, now, who do you like? A pretty face such as my sisters' won't go without marrying someone" Len smirked. Now it was Lene turned to blush.

"No I DON'T" she screamed. And the siblings began war.

Meanwhile….

Rei went home after that. He lived with a girl who looked like him, and her name was Rui. Rui never left home, but she was quite a sight. She was as pretty as the four other women of the kingdom. But since she always hid in the shadows, she was never noticed. But little did anyone know, she has a HUGE secret.

Rei opened the door to be greeted by Rui, but instead, saw her on the floor, curled up in a ball shivering with her eyes shut tight. He gasped, and ran to her side. "Rui..rui..RUI! Are you ok? Rui!" Rei yelled, panic starting to over come him. He tried to calm down, and picked her up bridal style while blushing, he had never been this close to Rui before. He looked at her face which showed pain. And Rei brought her to his room, because her room was still too high upstairs. He put her on the bed and resisted the urge of pulling down her _revealing _dress. He put a hand over her forehead but felt nothing. He decided to check her later, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was done, he put on some clothes and sat on the bed, admiring Rui's features. Soon he fell asleep, dreaming of Rin and Rui,

"_Which one will you choose Rei?"_

Around early morning, Rui woke up in the arms of Rei, and she blushed heavily. She loved Rei and always lusted for him whenever he was not home. She always dreamt of sleeping, nude, with him. Then did she notice that Rei's sleeping hand slowly crept up to her chest and groped. She didn't move, the fear of waking Rei and the want of continuing the hand's movement. Then it moved to the other side, and Rei's other hand went down to her butt. She was trapped. She couldn't move now, and just drifted to sleep once more.

Soon, she woke up again, free. And Rui decided to take a bath, and did so. She took off all her clothes and stepped on the hot tub. The sound of splashing water woke up Rei and invited him to take a shower. He thought the sound of water was just an imagination and did not remember the events the night before. He groggily walked to the bathroom and took off his clothes, and stepped inside the tub, not noticing the wide eyed girl with him on the hot tub. That is, until Rui screamed.

**Me: Yes…watch the rating, it says T. And the moments won't only be shared by Rei and Rui, but the other couples too. If you have any suggestion for couples, please Review, if you want more or less perverted moments, please review. If you want a character in, please tell me. And I'm sorry, but I will not support MeikoxKaito or Mikuxkaito. I'd rather have Luka and Gakupo…btw is gakupo a perv?**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay, hi guys! Thank you to the people who reviewed the first and second chappie. Thank you:

Animeromance luver

MizukiKagamine

StepByStep

And Moose & firedove, who had changed their pen names.

Btw, Animeromance luver, Rei is living with Rui because she was hired as a maid, and they got close, soon Rei's parents died, leaving Rui to take care of him. And Lene's name is pronounced as 'lean'

Rin slept peacefully that night and so did Len. Lene was still awake though. Being a girl, she kept pondering about Len's words, "_who do you like? A pretty face such as my sisters' won't go without marrying someone"_ he said as they started the war that resulted in a food fight. Did someone like her? Does she have a suitor? Lene was overwhelmed with thoughts of such and went out for a walk, in the dread of the night. But do not pity, for she carried a sword with her.

Lene trudged through the dirt track in the dark, not noticing a boy of her age hiding in the trees. The boy was sitting on a tall tree, and he had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't notice Lene either, for he was busy eating peanuts.

Lene finally stopped in front of an old church where her family used to attend. She fought back tears that were threatening to spill. She remembered the tragic events when she was young.

_A young Len of age six ran to the church, trying not to be caught by his lil' sister. Lene, who was about four or five, tried to catch her brother in their game of tag. Their parents walked slowly behind them. The siblings were laughing cheerfully as they ran in circles. This made the adults smile. But it didn't last long. Soon, they heard a deep growl from the woods, and jumped out was a lump of grizzly fur and teeth. It was a bear. _

_Bears were never near the settlers, but this one must have been hungry and came down from the mountains. When the children saw it, they intended to pet it, when the bear jumped on Lene, making a deep sized cut on her back. She cried for help, and Len got a stick trying to save his sister. The bear almost jumped on him too, if it weren't for their father. He tackled the bear to the ground, but the bear bit him and left a bleeding father to die. Lene and Len's mother ushered the kids to run away, and the chase began. _

_Their mother knew that the bear would catch up soon, and they were still far from help. To save her children, she'd buy them time. She grabbed the kids and pulled them in a hug, all three of them crying. "Go children, run away! Do not look back. Remember I love you, very much. Len, take care of your sister and be good, kay?" Len nodded trying to be brave for his girls. "And Lene, don't cry, my sweet. Read the bible and pray, take care of your brother and be a good lady." Lene cried harder. "I'm proud of you, and I know you'll be okay. Now go! Run! And don't look back!" she urged them on while staying behind. _

_Lene and Len followed her command and ran away, not looking back. Soon, they heard a blood curdling scream of their mother and a roar of the bear. They continued their way, with nothing but each other._

Lene couldn't help it. She dropped on the ground crying her heart out. By now, the boy had noticed her, and jumped down from the tree. He slowly walked to her.

"A-are you okay, miss?" he asked with worry filling his boyish (yet shota) voice.

Lene looked up, and met the eyes of the boy. To her, his eyes were understanding and not to mention, handsome. Lene blushed and was thankful for the darkness. Little did she know, that even he was blushing when he saw her delicate little figure.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Lene said as he helped her up. She wiped her face clean of any sign of crying. "What's your name, miss?" he asked.

"…Lene…Lene Kagamine" she murmured, but he heard. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lene, I'm Rys Hajime" Rys introduced himself. And Lene bowed formally. "may I take you home, Miss Lene?" Rys offered, extending his arm.

Lene smiled, and held his arm, and he walked her back home.

Meanwhile…(I have a feeling you guys have been dying for this..)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rui screamed. Rei's heart nearly jumped out. That woke him up. The two black haired look-alikes stared at each other (not at the _body_, in the eyes!) it soon dawned over them, the fact that they were both undressed and in the tub, so Rei offered to get out first. Rui covered her eyes as Rei left. Soon, both were dressed and eating breakfast, which Rui prepared.

They ate in silence after the incident. And none of them bothered to mention it. Rei finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry" he muttered as he lowered his fork. Rui looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Master Rei, it is I who must apologize, for being in your room…" Rui said, suddenly pondering as to why she was in his room.

Rei answered her untold question. "I brought you up, because you were lying on the floor shivering when I arrived. What happened?" he said. "I-I don't remember…" Rui replied weakly. She got up to clean the dishes when she lost her balance and almost fell if she hadn't been caught by Rei. He checked her temperature, and found out that she had a high fever. "You should rest Rui, I don't want to risk you.." Rei whispered comfort in her ear as he saddled them both on the horse.

Soon, the couple arrived at the doctors' and Rui was to stay there for a week. Rui regretted to do so, but Rei said he would be with her. This made her stay.

Meanwhile…

Rin woke up and made breakfast for herself and her cousin, who was supposed to arrive around that time. She made orange juice for herself, and some toast and nuts for her cousin.

She was eager to see Len again, after what had happened the day before. So she traveled there.

Meanwhile…

Lene and Rys arrived at her home around the time Len woke up. When he saw her outside with Rys, he quickly jumped on him and got into a strangling position.

"LEEENNNNNNN!" Lene shrieked, dismayed at how her brother greeted their guest. "What?" he called. "Let go of Rys this instant, or else I'm not gonna buy you bananas for a week!" Lene threatened him. He let go.

"So…why are you outside with him, in the early morning?" Len said suspiciously. Lene took a deep breath and explained "I went out for a walk, then I remembered Ma and Pa, then I cried, Rys befriended me and walked me home" Silence. "Okay…" Len said reluctant to let the stranger inside.

Rys said, "Oh! I gotta go before Cousin Rin kills me-" he was cut off by the siblings. "Rin!" they shrieked, "Y-yes, do you folks know her?" Rys asked. Lene said "Know her? She and my brother are practically lovers!" and Len clamped her mouth.

"Shut up." Len said. Then the three of them saw someone in the horizon. It was Rin. She got to them, and jumped off Lady, her horse. She greeted Lene a good morning, and was about to greet Len too, when she saw Rys.

Me: Okay! I'm finally done! Cliffhanger I suppose. Anyways, did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions, please review. If you want a character in, please review. If you have a question, please review. But if you are just gonna tell me it sucks and other insults, go away. I do not own Vocaloids, I only own Rys and Lene. BTW, I'm gonna have a vote on which couples you guys want me to add. There are three in the story currently. RinXLen, ReiXRui, RysXLene.Vote for::

MeikoXKaito

MikuXKaito

LukaXGakupo

TedXTeto

MikuoXNeru

NeroX? 

If you have more, review! Please! To ease my fever!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi guys! Welcome back! I'm in such a happy mode right now 'cause of your reviews! And it DID ease my fever! Thanks guys! Thank you:**

**Animeromance luver**

**s2LaDolceVita**

**MimiKathy**

**VocaloidFORVEVER**

**Lulu De Rushe**

**Lily: And here are the current votes:**

**MeikoXKaito – 3**

**MikuXKaito – 2 **

**MikuoXNeru – 2**

**TedXTeto - 4**

**LukaXGakupo – 1**

**Me: btw, Rys's name is pronounced as 'ris'. Now, on with the story!**

"R-rys?" Rin stuttered her eyes transfixed on her cousin. "Long time, no see, Cousin Rin" Rys greeted. Then Rin beamed and hugged her cousin. "Rysey!" Rin teased. And Rys blushed, "Shut up, Orange-head"

Then Lene interrupted, "Now, now. Stop fighting and come in for tea and breakfast" the rest agreed.

The four enjoyed breakfast at the Kagamine household, as stories from Rys entertained them, along with Lene's cooking. Soon, the cousins had to leave, and bid goodbye, but Lene insisted, "Miss Rin! Why don't we go shopping for groceries later? Us women?"

Rin couldn't help but smile and accepted the offer. Soon, the cousins were on their way. And that was when Lene remembered. "Goodness! I forgot to bring up the subject of your little kiss yesterday, brother!" Lene teased. "Hahaha, so, how're you and Rys?" Len countered. And the sibling war continued.

Meanwhile…

Rui needed to shop for food as the Kasamine household was running out of stock. But since she was still confined, Rei volunteered to the shopping instead. Rui was reluctant at first, but made a list for him anyways.

Then Rei mounted the horse and rode off. His ride to town was an uneventful one, as he didn't mind the green surroundings. He soon got to town and went to the general store, which was run by Mr. Shion.

Rei looked at the list and saw that Rui had put things in a way he understood. Soon, he got half of the list piled on the horse, and the remaining was fruits, veggies and seeds.

He walked over to the fruit stands and bumped into someone. It was Rin. She stumbled backwards but was quickly caught by Rei. He looked deeply in her eyes, while Rin tried to think up an excuse to leave, abiding Len's advice.

His grip on her hand was tight, but not too tight. She couldn't escape by force, so she thought of a plan.

"Sir Rei! What a pleasure to meet you here in the market." Rin said, flirtatiously, blinking her eyelashes. Rei blushed and fell into the trap.

"Same to you Dearest Rin" he bowed.

Rin giggled and pretended get depressed. "Oh dear, I'm awfully late. I must go back to serve Len and his sister some lunch, for I had invited them. Shall I see you soon?" she asked _innocently_.

Of course, Rei reddened even more and said, "Of course. I shall visit you soon, my lady" he bowed and left. Rin was so relieved. But she did not see Rei's face with her back toward him.

Rei was fuming. 'How dare he!' he thought against Len. 'Being fed by _my _woman is not allowed to any man but me!' Rei thought again, losing his little bit of sanity.

When he got home, he fed Rui and went to his room. He called in his guards, and told them…

"_Burn the Kagamine household to ashes."_

And so it was to be. The fate of Lene and Len's home was sealed, and soon to be demolished in one night.

Me: How would Lene and Len take it? They already lost their parents, now their home? And why am I so mean to them?

**Len: You got that right.**

**Lene: Oh, but you don't share her mind, dear brother. I do.**

**Len: So? What's the difference?**

**Rin: Why do I have a feeling my house is involved?**

**Rys: And why do I feel like courting Lene?**

**Me: Oh enough with the questions! You'll get the answers on the next chapter. And yes, this chapter is short, but it kinda resembles Daughter of evil when Rin ordered that the green kingdom be 'badly stirred' I do not own ANYTHING here except for Rys and Lene. Everything else goes to their respective owners. If you have any suggestions, please review. If you want a character in, please review. If you have a question, please review. But if you are just gonna tell me it sucks and other insults, go away. See ya guys! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi guys! Welcome back! Now, I know you're in a hurry because of the burning house. Not yet, just wait. Anyway, I do not own anything here except for Rys and Lene, the others belong to their respective owners. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, thank you::**

**TMJHV**

**Animeromance luver**

**Violette-K**

**MimiKathy**

**And to answer your questions, Rei wanted to burn the house because he lost his sanity and you know what his personality is, **_**overprotective**_**. And MimiKathy, you guessed correctly! I'll tell the votes at the end. Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

Rin and Rys had invited their friends, Lene and Len, to dinner with them. At the table, they were once again laughing joyfully as embarrassing stories were told. Soon, after everyone finished the meal, Len had headed to the fireplace, and Lene offered to clean the dishes with Rys, so Rin went to the hearth room with Len.

Rin sat down in the sofa across Len. He was poking the wood in the fire to warm it up, with a stick. "So, um…Len…" Rin managed to say. "R-Rin, I-I need to talk to you in _private_" Len stuttered.

Meanwhile…

Rys and Lene were done washing, now Lene was drying the dishes with a cloth, and Rys put them on their rightful places. "Hey, Rys…" Lene began. "Yes?" Rys asked while continuing his job. "Brother Len…I think he's wanting to move away…" she said in a quiet voice. "Really? What about you?" he asked anxiously. "Oh, I'll be fine, besides, I do everything in the house. And I think he's not going anywhere not without proposing to _somebody_" Lene stated.

"Who?"

"Not telling"

"Please!"

"Nope"

"Fine"

Soon, it was time for Lene and Len to go home. Rys volunteered to escort them, and the siblings gladly accepted. Rin stayed behind with a flushed face. Lene was wondering why it was so.

After their journey, the three of them made it to the Kagamine home. Little did they know, a bomb was set if they open then close the door. Len grabbed the doorknob, but didn't open and was still bidding Rys a goodbye. Lene was beside him, smiling.

Len turned the knob, and didn't notice the count of the bomb. Then, Lene called out to him, he turned, and made his worst mistake. He closed the door.

_BOOM!_

Wood and glass scattered while most of the house exploded into ashes. Part of the roof went flying, and Len was thrown back with some cuts and bruises. Lene and Rys were hit by some of the scattering materials, but none of them hurt. All of this happened in one second, and when they three looked back, the house was burning. Lene couldn't stand it. She was crying even harder than the night she met Rys. Rys was in a state of shock. He was as stiff as a statue, but he held his arms around Lene. Len was different.

Len was fuming. Even his ears seemed to be steaming. "Rei" he muttered under his breath. Lene and Rys caught it. "W-what? Brother! Its wrong to blame others!" Lene scolded, her face still wet with flowing tears. Rys looked from both of them worriedly.

None of them made the motion to try and stop the fire. They knew it was worthless. Finally, Lene stood up, and wiped her face tear-free. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and clasped her hands to her chest, and began to sing:

_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..?_

_Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo.._

_Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo_

_Naze ka tsutawatte shimau_

_Marude saiai no hito no you ni_

_*Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi_

_Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta_

_Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai_

_Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori_

_Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu_

_Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.._

_Unmei no Piece of Love_

_Meguriaeta Piece of Heart_

_Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru..?_

_Keredo nugisutete yukeru_

_Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara_

_Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba..?_

_Kaze ni inori ame ni inori_

_Arashi o ima yokan shite mo_

_Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga.._

_Hontou no Piece of Love_

_Deau tame no Pain of Love_

Slowly, but surely, peace began to flow into the siblings' hearts. Then, the fire stopped, leaving a scene of a burned house. Lene and Len didn't look at it resentfully, but rather, hugged each other, and Len let his tears flow.

Then, Rys invited them to stay at Rin's house. The siblings looked at each other, and agreed. They knew nothing was left for them in their burned down house. The three of them walked back to where they came from.

Meanwhile…

Rin was sweeping the floor, when she heard her dog, Momo, bark. It meant that someone was coming. She expected it to be Rys coming home, but was surprised to see the three of them with cuts and bruises. She ran quickly to get the first aid, while the victims sat in the living room, and had some warm milk. Then, they explained what happened to them and their house.

Rin hugged Len and Lene, which surprised the boy, and cried herself. All of them stayed quietly as Rin silently wept. The same peace, and understandings passed through all of them. Then, Lene stood up, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands to her chest, and prayed.

"Lord, Heavenly father," she began, "Thank you. For giving us a home, even if our house is burning right now. Thank you for letting me and Len keep each other. Thank you for not letting Len go inside and die. Thank you for Rin and Rys, who are our best friends and the angels you sent to us. Please wash us with Your peace and truth, so we may go on peacefully. L-Lord, I can't p-put it to words, b-but … Thank You" Lene stuttered, tears forming once more.

The siblings were to stay with Rys and Rin 'till who knows when. But, in his mind, Len set an alarm for Rei.

**Me: Okay! How was it? The song's called Piece of Love, I got it from Mermaid melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Kind of angst-y, right? And the votes!**

**Gumi: The votes are in! In lead is MeikoXKaito and TedXTeto! Vote now to change it, if ya want.**

**MeikoXKaito – 4**

**MikuXKaito – 2 **

**MikuoXNeru – 2**

**TedXTeto - 4**

**LukaXGakupo – 1**

**Me: If you wanna vote, please review; If you have a question, please review; If you have a suggestion, please review; but if you're just going to tell me it sucks and insult me/the story; GO AWAY! Please and thank you~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi guys! Welcome back! Thanks to those read reviewed and supported my story! Okay, the votes still haven't changed, so change it now because I will decide the couples by the next chapter! So vote!

It had been a few weeks after the incident and the Kagamine siblings have adjusted to their new surroundings. Rys has decided to stay and move in town, because he said he was going to try ranching and it also depended on some matters. Rin, being a woman, gladly sold her family's land to Rys for a reasonable price.

But Rys still lives with Rin, for now. Until he gets enough money to buy himself a home, and get a wife to share it with, Rys would be working with cattle and horses. Len helps him because he still doesn't have ranch hands, and the household chores don't seem to fit his hands.

Lene and Rin perform their duties as the women in the household. Lene cleans the house while Rin cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner for the four of them. But during extra hours of the day when she had nothing to do at the house, Lene would go to Rys's barn and help him with his most troubling task. Milking the cows.

Meanwhile…

After Rei sent out the command of the bombing of the Kagamine household, he fell sick and was brought to the doctors. Rui was crying then.

Soon, Rei had been admitted to the rehabilitation center outside of town, because the doctors found out that he lost his sanity. Rui's world crashed down. Her lover had gone crazy. And out of love, she did so too. She devoted herself as his nurse and personal bodyguard until he heals.

And so, the couple moved out of town temporarily, the mansion left in the dust.

Meanwhile…

Len still hadn't admitted his feelings to Rin. Lately, he's even been avoiding her. He kept on working in the barn and went out to the forest to get wood for the coming winter. Even during meal time he would just tell stories of his day, but he tried to leave early for bed so as not to be with Rin.

At this, Rin was dismayed. She missed talking to Len like old times and even simple chatter was absent. She missed it all. But she couldn't get any time to talk. She had laundry to do, then dishwashing, then cooking, then bedmaking, and so much more! And when she did have time, he was busy.

Lene noted this. She kept on observing the two every time she saw them. She saw how lonely Rin became and how distracted Len was trying to be. She sighed at her brother's failing scheme. Lene thought of Rys. He was a nice young man. Intelligent, handsome, sensitive and kind. He worked so hard, as she could see when she was milking. Little by little, Lene was falling for him.

One day, their old friends decided to pay them a visit, now that Rei had moved out. When Rin was making supper, the boys where at the couch from a day's hard work. Lene was tending the fire, and someone knocked on the door. Lene stood up to get it.

Outside was Nero and his sister Neru, Ted and his fiancée, Teto, and Mikuo Hatsune. Lene identified them, and happily called for Len. He came to the door and was also happy to see his friends.

Rin smiled, tears threatening to form. She missed talking with everyone. But her stew was still not ready. Lene came up to her and offered to exchange with Rin since she must miss her friends. Rin gladly accepted.

Apparently, the boys brought their own chess boards and soon, it was a competition between the men. The women giving advice. It was Len vs Mikuo and Ted vs Nero. Mikuo was a fine man, the brother of the beautiful green haired girl, Miku Hatsune.

Neru and Teto gossiped while Rin supervised the games, and the boys sharing jokes and laughs. Rys went into the kitchen to help Lene. But, unfortunately, Rys caught Neru Akita's eye.

When he got in, Lene had just finished preparing the table for a feast. She looked up at him and smiled, then she winked at him, indicating that it was for something special.

Then she called the guest inside. Everyone was surprised at the work Lene had done, and praised her for it. They all took their seats, and Rin led them in prayer. After praying, Neru looked at Rys, hoping that she could catch his attention, but saw him looking at Lene. Jealousy wrapped around her. Neru Akita, the most violent and mean girl in town, now hated Lene Kagamine to pieces.

Jokes and up-to-date news were shared at the table. Some of the boys stealing glances at their girls. Ted at Teto, Len at Rin, Rys at Lene, and Mikuo at Neru. The girls, except Neru, saw this and made responses of their own. Teto kissed Ted's cheek, Rin blushed and smiled, Lene smiled back.

Soon, they devoured all the food, and it was time for the guests to go home. They thanked their hosts and bid goodbye. The house members were tired and prepared to go to bed. By 9 pm, it was already lights out.

Me: How was it? I do not own anything here, except for Lene and Rys, everything else goes to their respective owners. Now for the important announcements. My two other stories, the Virgin Goddess's Disappearance and Love Life, have not been updated. The Virgin Goddess's Disappearance is on hiatus and I have a writer's block on Love Life. Please understand. And now I ask you readers, Do you want me to go straight for the ending? Or stall with other couples first, but Rin and Len won't be forgotten in that of course? Which one? Vote now and it shall be determined in 2 chapters! Bye guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi guys! I am so sorry for updating so late! To make up for it, I'll make this an extra long one then another chappie later on and a surprise at the end of this chapter! Let's get on with the story.

Lene woke up to a loud crash from the lobby. In a panic, she put on robes and slippers then ran to the hall. She hurried with every step that she also woke up Kip, Rys's dog.

When she passed the kitchen, she stopped short. And saw the uncomfortable position her brother was in after getting attacked by the street cats again. He lay on the floor just noticing that she had entered the room. Then silence filled.

Then, Lene began to giggle then laughed at Len. Even he couldn't help but smile then joined the laughing spree. They soon woke up the whole household.

Rin and Rys joined them downstairs, rubbing their eyes or yawning. Rin looked at the clock and said "Well, its almost breakfast time anyway" then proceeded to get some food ready.

Since it was Rin's turn to cook, Lene went outside to see her garden. Things were growing neatly and swiftly. Already she saw some turnips and onions ready so she harvested them. Even her carrots and radishes were ready, and since she was so hungry, Lene couldn't resist trying some of them. Soon she had a handful of veggies on the way back to the little house.

Lene was washing the laundry when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, Rys, splattered with mud and animal remains, was holding an envelope for all of them. "Best if you can keep it safe and dry indoors than read it with poo" he chuckled and left.

That night during dinner, Lene had decided to read the message aloud to the others. She took a deep breath and began:

"Dearest Kagamines and Kasamines,

You are invited to the wedding of Ted Kasane and his fiancé Teto. Please be informed that the date is on the 1st of July and it would be held during sunset. Rin and Lene, you both are to be the bride's maid in the ceremony. Len and Rys, you both will be the best man of the groom. We hope and pray that you may come!

Sincerely,

Ted & Teto

P.S. Teto needs help; Ted is dead nervous…^^"

Lene breathed as she finished it. Everyone was silent, and looked at each other. Then they exploded. "Woohoo! Way to go Ted!" Len shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Rin and Rys laughed with merry and excitement. Lene jumped and kept on clapped her hands for the event. Even Kip joined in by adding a whole lot of tail wagging and licking.

After the commotion, Rin looked at the calendar, it was the 28th of June. She smiled, obviously excited for the soon-to-be-husband-and-wife. Then when Lene passed by her bedroom, Rin almost jolted. She almost forgot! June 29 was Lene's birthday! Since it was still early, Rin grabbed her coat, and Rys and Len, then ran out of the house, calling some excuse of their short stock on oranges. Lene was oblivious and went back to her chores.

Meanwhile…

"Ow! What the heck, Rin?" Rys complained, while Len was struggling on his feet. "Guys!" Rin hushed. "What!" both spat out, recovering. "Do you know what date it is tomorrow?" she asked in a quiet voice. "What?" asked Rys. "Its Lene's birthday" Len answered and Rin nodded. Rys's eyes widened. "No way" he whispered. "Here's my plan", Rin said, "Let's go to the market and get things for party and gifts for Lene" The boys agreed to the plan. They split up to look for the required materials. After half an hour, they met up again.

Rin had bought shoes, dresses and hats. Len had bought a new horse saddle and new gardening equipment. Rys said it was a secret, keeping his present in a package with holes. Then Rin spotted a fruit stand and bought their favorites so that she wouldn't be lying.

The trio also gathered party equipments. Strings, confetti, and stuff were taken care of by Len. Rin was assigned for the cooking. And Rys was in charge of visitors and a special presentation.

Soon, they all had it planned for the next day.

~Lene's Birthday~

Lene was still in bed when Rin sneaked into the kitchen to prepare some of the dishes, but breakfast first for casualty. Len and Rys came down and ate breakfast then went off to work in the ranch. Soon, Lene awoke to the smell of strawberry milk and fried chicken. She got dressed and went down to be greeted by Rin "Morning, Lene!" she grinned happily. Lene didn't suspect a thing, but was aware that it was her birthday. The two girls ate breakfast and rin went on to dishwashing. Lene cleaned the table and living room, then noticed the several packages the trio had bought the day before. "What's with all those groceries?" Lene asked. "Hmm? Oh, just bought some extra" Rin grinned suspiciously. 

The day went on without anyone greeting Lene a 'Happy Birthday!' She was worried and sad that maybe even her brother forgot her own birthday. She mopped about it almost all day. When the sun set, Lene just finished milking the cows and trudged back to the house. She didn't notice that all the lights were off. She opened the door but her back was to the room. When she turned…

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed. Lene's heart almost crept up to her throat. Then soon let everything sink in, she smiled and laughed in merriment. "Thank you, Ladies and Sirs!" Lene exclaimed before letting anyone get to the table. They all replied "it was our pleasure Miss Lene" and Lene smiled her innocent smile, but her thought were quite mean.

"I call first dibs on dessert!" Lene announced while skipping to the table. "Hey!" Len exclaimed. Everyone else laughed. Ted and Teto were there, as well as Nero, but Neru insisted she stay home. Mikuo brought his sister, Miku along with him.

Rin and Lene noticed Miku in the corner and decided to be friends. "Lady Miku, thank you for coming to the party. Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Rin. Miku shyly answered in a quiet voice. "Yes. I am enjoying…" she did not finish her sentence because her gaze was in space. Lene nodded and said "Would you like to join me for some punch?" before Rin and Miku could answer, the boys who were playing chess suddenly exclaimed, "hey! No fair! That's a foul!" "No way! Hey Lene! This isn't a foul right?" Lene sighed and excused herself to go to the boys.

Rin and Miku hung in silence for a few minutes when Rin suddenly commented. "You look quite stunning in your dress, Lady Miku" Miku was quiet then finally said "Thank you, Lady Rin." Silence again. Rin looked over at Len who was being the referee between Nero and Ted in their chess match. He caught her glance and winked at her. Rin's face seemed to become a tomato that moment. Miku noticed this. "Miss Rin…I see you have a soft side for Sir Len" Miku said in a monotone voice. Rin did not even deny this. But just nodded. She smiled at Miku and Miku also did. An understanding passed them. Soon, the two were like best of friends and chatted the time away.

After about an hour, it was time for the guests to go home. But Rin insisted that Miku sleep over for just one night. "please!" she pleaded. The others looked at her quizzically then finally agreed for one night. Miku would be sleeping in Rin's room, using the bed extension. At 10 pm, it was lights out. But Lene was not yet asleep.

Something disturbed her. Then a light knock on her door made her jump. She went to see it, turns out to be Rys. "Shhh" he hushed, then grabbed her wrist and led her to the balcony. When the couple got there, Rys made Lene cover her eyes. She did so and Rys took something out of the holed package. He held it up to her and said "You can see now" Lene opened her eyes and gasped in delight. Rys was holding a little golden puppy. "He's beautiful…" she murmured. "It's a 'she'" Rys corrected then asked "what shall you name her, my lady?" Lene giggled at the nickname and pondered briefly about the name. "Revva" she said. "I like it" Rys said. "well let's get you to bed, little Revva" Lene cooed as she brought the pup to her room. Soon she was snuggled up with it. Right before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Thank you…"

Me: Well, how was it? I don't own anything here except for Lene and Rys. Everything else goes to their respective owner. Now, for the surprise. Its quite simple, really. Just use this URL:

.com/albums/hh296/full_moon_777/Misty29/?action=view¤t;=


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Oh My Goodness Gracious! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't been on for like, MONTHS! Waaahhhh!

Rin: * cough * Wah-wah?

Me: * nods *

Len: Code-like much?

Me: Learn it, and you're officially a mascot ***** smiles deviously *

Len: Holy –

Rin: Cut it out, you two! Let's just get to the story, btw Mistress doesn't own anything but Rys and Lene, so everything else goes to their respective owners.

One day to help Ted and Teto's wedding and to receive the news of the coming birth of a couple in town.

Rin and Miku were up and about setting a feast for everyone that morning. Len woke up early and went to the porch. Miku noticed him go out and excused herself, slipping away to the porch.

Len was enjoying the scene of nature in sunrise. The faraway mountains looked like pyramids of gold, and the fields looked like lush mixes of green and yellow, but the best part was the near rising of the sun. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder and quickly turned around to see Miku. "Ummm… Sir Len, may I ask for a moment?" she asked shyly.

Len nodded, and almost forgot his manners "Of course, Lady Miku. Is there something you would like to talk about?" he asked. There, Miku lost her manners and became serious, she nodded and glanced back inside. No sign of _her_.

"Len, is there anyone you…love?" Miku asked looking at the scene. He was surprised at this question, yet already had a three-lettered word in his mind. He was speechless and just nodded. Miku didn't end her questions there.

"Who?"

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Because I'm your beloved's bestfriend" Miku said nonchalantly while going back inside, obviously not waiting for an answer.

Len stood there, not in denial nor in assent, but just thought of her, and oblivious as to what Miku did inside.

"Rin, Len said he wanted to talk to you about something important" Miku said, Rin immediately paid attention "A-about what?" Rin asked a little nervously. "I dunno know" Miku shrugged. And Rin went out to meet Len, though her intuitions said that something was up.

"Len?" Rin's angelic (at least to Len) voice said from behind the startled Len. "R-rin! Umm do you need anything?" he stated nervously. Then Rin's calm expression morphed into confusion. "I thought you wanted to talk…" she let the words drift as the two of them immediately knew the culprit. "Miku" they said in unison.

But to Rin's surprise Len spoke up, "Actually Rin, there was something I've been dying to tell you" his face as red as apples. "Hmm?" Rin looked at him sincerely and curiously.

"_Ugh! Why do you have to be SOOOO adorable! Why did God make you so irresistible!" _ Len thought. "I umm…..I" Len would probably kept on stammering had his sister call out from the balcony "Oh for goodness sake, just spill it out!" followed by a cute bark.

The couple looked above them to see Lene smirking and her new golden pup, Revva who was wagging her tail furiously. "And if I can't?" Len asked in contrast.

"I'll make some strawberry-banana juice" Lene said in a sing-song voice. And Len's eyes were as big as saucers and exclaimed "Okay!Okay! I'll TELL HER! Just not… the PENALTY!". Lene smirked and left to wake up Rys, Revva following her every step.

Rin was about to ask about the _penalty_ until Len said in a serious tone "Rin" she stiffened.

"Rin, ever since you watched my first chess match, there was something…something I felt" Len started.

Rin was calm and curious but inside she was anxious.

"That was years ago, when we became best of friends, until now, I still carry that feeling" he continued

Rin thought _"Is-is he finally confessing!"_ and held her breath.

"And do you know what I feel Rin?" he looked straight at her, his wonderful eyes reflecting his anxiety, his lust, and his LOVE. Rin just shook her head, dazed.

"Rin" her eyes reflected her anxiety, eagerness and love. "I love you" he finally said.

Silence

"Rin? I-I'm sorry, I t-thought tha-"

"Len" she cut him off, their faces inching closer and closer "Len, I love you too" until their lips finally hit their mark.

And the sunrise made it clear that it was the dawn of their renewed relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I have nothing to say except for disclaimer; I do not own anything but Rys and Lene, so the respective owners get everything else.

Len and Rin entered the house to meet the smiling faces of Lene, who was on the table with breakfast, Rys who was leaning on the table and the grinning face of Miku who was petting Revva and Kip.

The couple smiled at their family, friends. And looked at each other with sincere and loving eyes, but were interrupted by Rys saying "Don't you two dare go kissy-kissy on me, cause I'll lose my breakfast then, even if I haven't eaten anyway" Everyone laughed at his humor.

After breakfast, the ladies prepared for a visit in town while the boys prepared the carriage. Soon, they were all headed to Ted and Teto's home.

Len got off the driver's seat and opened the door for the girls, and help Rin and Miku down. The Rys got off and helped Lene off the carriage. The girls were greeted by a shrill voice "Rin-san! Miku-san! Lene-chan!" Teto exclaimed, waving her hands over her head, and running toward the group. She tackled them in a bear hug and the boys greeted Ted with a slap on the back and grins.

The bride-to-be led them inside their cozy home. Rin noticed that nearly everything was maroon and dark blue, and the kitchen was full of French bread.

Then Teto said "We're so glad you could come, I'm so nervous, I can't prepare my dress!" then Ted added "nor can I put on my tuxedo properly" the others smiled at their worry.

Then Rin stood up and appointed Rys and Lene to help Ted on how to wear the tuxedo, while she and Miku were to help Teto, then thought that they were gonna need help on tightening the corset, and asked Len to help them.

By lunch everyone finished their tasks, and ate lunch which Lene prepared. After eating, other friends and family came and assisted the to-be-wed couple. After everyone's own touch, everything was ready.

Teto was wearing her wedding dress of frills and layers, it was hard to count. Her torso was composed of a tight front with a ribbon at the neck. Her shoulders were exposed and she wore long white gloves. Her skirt was of many layers covered with frills of silk. Her veil had her favorite flowers, and her hair was flowing down her nape. Her locks where curly at the end yet as beautiful as ever.

Ted was handsome in his suit. (You guys can just think of any tuxedo, I'm not good here) Len, Rys and Lene insisted that he abandon his glasses, because he wouldn't really need them, now would he?

Rin was the bridesmaid, wearing a golden dress sort of similar with Teto's but with less frills and layers. Lene and Miku were flowers girls wearing the same dresses but pink and blue-green colored respectively. Soon, all the guests left for the church.

Then the final preparations were done, they began. Teto entered elegantly and wrapped up the ceremony.

-After the wedding-

At the reception, many were greeting the newly wed couple, Ted and Teto, who wore proud grins and gleeful smiles. Congratulations were passed around, and so was wine. Then Len announced "Attention everyone! To congratulate the newly wed couple, a group of youthful beauties are here to perform!" then the crowd exploded.

"First up! Rin, Miku and Lene are here to perform a song called 'Honey'"

Then Rin, Lene and Miku appeared on the stage, wearing sundresses of yellow, pink and blue respectively. "Good evening, ladies and sirs! We would like to dedicate this song to the newly weds, Ted and Teto" Rin said, then the music started:

"_Honey kureta yo ne watashi ni_

_Ai no MERODI ima_

_Kokoro no naka de hibiiteru"_ Lene sang.

"_Honey kimi wa nandemo omitooshi_

_Tsutaetai no watashi no kimochi"_ continued Rin

"_Waratte mo naite mo_

_Kimi to itai_

_Kokoro no kyori wo ZERO ni shitai"_ followed Miku

"_Okuru wa ne Honey_

_Ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai_

_Futari de HIMITSU shimasho ai wo kanjite itai" _all three sang.

"_Kimi ga yobu Honey_

_Amai kotoba kokoro no BUROGU koushinshi_

_Shiawase to odoroki de akinai no" _Lene and Rin sang together.

"_Nee watashi ni kimi oshiete" _Miku sang solo.

"_Honey kureta yo ne watashi ni_

_Ai no IYAHON ima_

_Kokoro no naka de tsukatteru_

_Honey kimi no koe shika kikoenai_

_Atama no naka HAATO de ippai_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo" _Miku and Rin together_._

"_Wakachi aitai_

_Onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai_

_Okuru wa ne Honey_

_Ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai_

_Futari de HIMITSU shimasho ai wo kanjite itai" _sang Lene and Miku

"_Kimi ga yobu Honey_

_Amai kotoba kokoro no BUROGU koushinshi_

_Shiawase to odoroki de akinai no" _Rin's solo.

"_Nee watashi ni kimi oshiete"_ finished the trio.

Then after the music, Miku announced "Everyone, I have a song I would like to sing for all of you, though I do need back up" she looked at the girls behind her who nodded in understanding and prepared. Then Miku began:

"_Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu" _began Miku

"_Subete no inochi yo"_ continued Rin, who knew of this song.

"_Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!" _sang Lene, though she only found the lyrics in the vibe and in her heart.

"_Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni_

_Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide"_ they sang harmoniously.

"_Ai o nikumu mono yo.._

_Umi o kegasu mono yo.._

_Kidzuite._

_Onaji "ai" kara umareta no" _they continued.

"_Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete_

_Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta_

_Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni_

_Sasageru komoriuta_

_Haha naru ai no SHINFONII" _with sincere emotions they sang, and the song ended.

The crowd exploded once more. Praises and complements were shared, and the trio humbly thanked them.

As Lene was about to wash her face in the ladies room, she heard moaning. She looked around, but no one was there. _"Maybe I'm just paranoid"_ she thought, but the heard it again. "h_-_hello?" she said in a tiny voice. She was surprised to receive an answer, "H-help…please…" said a hushed quiet voice. Lene mustered all her courage and followed the voice, leading to a pregnant woman, crumpled on the floor and she noticed something else. The woman's water broke!

And another thing, the woman was the wife of Noble of blue, Earl Kaito Shion, she was MEIKO SHION!

Lene woke up from her surprise when Lady Meiko moaned again. "E-ehh! Are you okay, my Lady?" she asked nervously. "…no….c-can't get…to….doctor….i-in time…" the older woman said in between grunts and moans. That's when Lene's instincts came on. "You're right, oujo-sama, but you won't really need a doctor.." then she screamed to the people outside, "OI! EVERYONE! THERE'S A PREGNANT WOMAN HERE! HELP! HELP!" she shouted as loud as she could, which was enough to get the attention of the others.

Rin and Miku came in with worried expressions, then followed by a blue haired man, Kaito with a frantic expression, "Meiko!" Then a crowd gathered outside the restroom and Lene said sternly, "Rin! Get me a basin of warm water! Miku! Get as much towels as you can! Rys! Go get sheets! And Len, you know what Dad taught us." Len nodded and so did everyone else. Len instructed some guys to bring Meiko to a little make shift bed. Then Rin, Miku and Rys came in with the items Lene requested.

Lene looked at Len with a serious face and the siblings understood each other immediately. "How long has she been in labor?" asked Len. "I-I think a few hours before the wedding…" Meiko murmured, then Lene said "Which adds up to 12 hours of labor, Len!"

"I know! Listen, Lady Shion, the baby may come out any time now" Len began.

"And we need you to stretch your legs a bit wide" Lene instructed. Meiko did so, but was having trouble because of her skirt, so Lene just ripped it off "Pardon me, but its for your baby" Meiko nodded and spread her legs apart.

Kaito, who was with them, asked "H-how long until the baby arrives?" in which Len answered "We do not know yet, Sir."

"What'll we do?"

"Wait, that's the only option"

While the men where talking, Lene helped Meiko taking off her clothes, then Rin spread a blanket over her. Then they all waited for almost four hours, wherein Meiko fell asleep, Kaito kept on caressing her hand. Lene and Len prepared everything needed for the baby's arrival, while Rin brought them all tea every now and then. After 4 hours, things started to turn exciting, or heat up.

Meiko suddenly woke up and began crying, moaning from the pain, "Miss," she croaked "I…feel…p-pushing…inside"

"Don't worry, Madame. Things would be over soon" Lene said soothingly.

Kaito was quiet and let the youths do what they needed to but he was horrified inside.

Lene looked inside the covers, then looked up at Len and said "Her skin fold has already retracted" She announced "Its 1 centimeter dilated"

"This is it, Madame" Len said, "We need you to work with us please" he said, hushing the crying mother. Lene instructed on what to do, "You know the rhythm of your contractions better then any of us. Those contractions are your involuntary muscles trying to push the baby out. You need to push with them, okay?"

Meiko nodded and winced, reaching for her husband's hand. Kaito held hers as she gripped it tight. He wiped off her sweat and kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine, my love" he comforted "Everyone outside, they're praying for you and the baby's safety."

Meiko pushed hard and gripped the two hands she was holding tighter. (She held Len's hand out of the pain and confusion) While Len was trying hard not to scream from the grip. _"Gah! This woman's grip is as strong as Lene's grip, and that's harsh!"_ he thought.

Lene looked under the covers again and announced "2 cm!"

"Very well done, Madame, at this rate, your child will be out soon!" Len encouraged her. They repeated the routine for about half an hour, Kaito wiping Meiko's sweat every now and then. For Madame Meiko, it was the longest 30 minutes of her life.

When they finally got down to 10 cm, Meiko didn't even have enough energy to scream.

"Alright, Madame, make your husband proud here" Len comforted her.

Lene went under the covers again, prepared to receive the baby and said, "Now, give me one big push. And…NOW!" Meiko used all her remaining strength to do so. She screamed, and right there and then, Kaito fainted. "Earl Shion!" Len exclaimed, putting the guy on a chair.

"Okay, okay, that was wonderful, Madame," said Lene "Its almost out, now give me another" Meiko pushed again, wailing. She was a bit relieved then.

"Len, get ready! The head's out!" Lene ordered once more. Len did so and came to Lene's side. "Madame Meiko," Lene said seriously "You're doing fine, now, please, just one more….PUSH!" Meiko did so crying, then fell quiet and relieved. Her crying was replaced by a baby's cry, yet the squealing sound was like singing angels to the ears of the mother. For a brief moment, she saw a little bundle after Len cut the umbilical cord. Meiko was shedding tears of joy, while her husband was awakened by the sound of a baby. Kaito quickly shot up hugged Meiko, also crying tears of joy.

Outside all Rin and the others could hear was the baby's cry and Lene's soothing lullaby.

After wiping the newborn clean, Lene handed the baby to its mother. "Congratulations, Lady and Lord Shion, it's a girl" Lene congratulated.

The new parents were quiet and just stared at the bundle in Meiko's arms. Lene and Len cleaned the station and Len asked, "Should I call on the others?" Kaito just nodded without taking his eyes off his family.

Len went outside, wiping his hands in a clean towel and announced "The baby has arrived! It was a girl and Earl Shion wants those who are close to come in and see."

Ted, Teto, Mikuo, a purple haired guy with a pink haired baby in his arms came in, as well as Miku, who was dragging Rin along.

They all gathered around the bed and Meiko looked up to Lene who was beside her, "Miss Lene," Meiko said "I would like you to be the first to hold our baby"

"Oh, but I already have, Madame," Lene began "a-and more importantly, we do not really know each other…"

Meiko shook her head and Kaito said "Yet we are indebt to you and your brother. Please, it is only a little token of gratitude." Finally, Lene gave in and held the baby. Her eyes took in a light of happiness. She took a few minutes and returned the baby, saying "Thank you, Oujo-sama, Bo-sama" and sincerely smiled, "I am honoured"

Meiko then let Ted hold the baby, and he said, "So small, yet worth so much trouble" and he passed it to Teto, who held her silently then passed her to Len, who commented "Such blue eyes like the father, but I have no idea about the hair" and passed the baby to Rin, who like Teto, held the bundle quietly, then passed her to Miku, who then tried to make the baby laugh, but only made her burp. Everyone laughed. Miku then passed the baby to her brother, Mikuo, who bounced the bundle softly and gently in his arms, then he passed it to Gakupo (purple hair) and received Gakupo's son, Luki. Gakupo held her and fell in love, then asked the parents, "So" he started "What'll you name this beauty?"

Meiko and Kaito looked at each other, then Meiko caught sight of Luki, and announced "Her name will be Luka" she said "Lady Luka Megurine Shion" And Gakupo commented "A fitting name, but really?" he smiled "Luka from my Luki?"

Everyone else laughed as Gakupo returned Luka to her mother. Then Lene announced "Everyone, as much as Little Luka is adorable, Madame Meiko will be needing to feed her _privately_ and get some rest" So everyone went outside and left the family alone.

Meiko opened her blouse and brought Luka's mouth gently to her bosom, then Luka started sucking and Meiko winced a little. Kaito kissed her forehead and bid her good night.

Me: Kya~ So LOOOONG! Ugh, my back is dead -_- Anyway, please review! And yes, the pairing in the future is LukaxLuki. What? No really voted for Luka and Gakupo anyway, so make him father of Luki. Wife of Gakupo is undecided. Well, until next time!


End file.
